


Magic Carpet Ride

by butterflysandbullets



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Disney, Fluff, M/M, University Years, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysandbullets/pseuds/butterflysandbullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Carpet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, in our heads, Jim is a huge Disney nerd. And we thought that he had such a tragic upbringing that Sebastian would be the one to take him to his first movie. So a Disney movie worked for us. And this was just a little fun with the idea. And fluff. There can never be enough fluff with Mormor.  
> Hope you enjoy it and as always check us out below.
> 
>  
> 
> http://butterflysandbullets.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://thecatsidhemoriarty.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://proftigermoran.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://theprincessbrilove.tumblr.com/

Jim had been spending weeks of studying hard and trying to find time with Sebastian when he could. It had been some time since they had gone on a date. Feeling like forever since they had done anything but studying. But Sebastian had told him they were doing something that Saturday afternoon. Just the two of them. That didn’t involve school.  

“Just wear your jeans and a jumper. Nothing fancy.” Seb instructed.  Jim wasn’t sure what Seb had planned for them. Seb just smiled and lead them out to a cab that was waiting near the kerb of his dorm.

“Trust me.” Seb said with a wicked gleam in his eye. After, we’ll get something to eat.” Seb reached down and laced his fingers with Jim’s after they settled into the back of the cab.

****  
  


Not wanting to disturb the spell, Jim sighed and shook his head. He watched the town blur by as the cab took them to their destination. Jim thought to himself that he would just let Seb have his way for now.

“Where are we?” Jim asked when the cab pulled up. Seb smiled and tugged on Jim’s arm, urging him to get out of the cab. Jim’s eyes roamed over the building in front of them and it brought back memories of a playhouse he had been to in Dublin. “Is this a theatre? Are we here to see a play?” Jim asked.

****  
  


“Nope.” Seb said, bouncing slightly on his toes. “It’s a movie house. Which movie would you like to see?” Seb motioned to the listing of movies on the marquee and grinned widely.

****  
  


Jim’s childhood had been… well… unconventional at best. Things like movies in the theatre and extra money for plays wasn’t even a thought. “A movie?” Jim said, a bit stunned and awed. He had never told Sebastian that he hadn’t been to a movie house before. He and his cousin used to sneak into the playhouse when they could, but this was different.

****  
  


“Yes. A movie. Some of these are bit older, but they have some newer ones too. I… I wasn’t sure what you would want to see to be honest.” Seb admitted. That explained why they were across town and not at the cinema closer to campus. More choices. “They have a newer Disney animated film that Rina said was good.” Seb kicked at the ground a bit and ducked his head to hide his pink cheeks.

“A Disney movie?” Jim asked, his voice low and quiet. Seb recognized the tone as one that Jim used infrequently. One that spoke volumes of his traumatised childhood and sheltered life. Seb felt Jim lean into his side more, hiding his face in his hoodie. Jim hated the fact he only knew classic things from his love for reading and had seen a few plays. But movies…. he was embarrassed.

“I… I… Shit.” Seb said as he pulled Jim into a half embrace. Sebastian felt his heart sinking at the thought of how little Jim had experienced. There were things that Seb considered normal childhood experiences and movies was one of those things. He loved his Kitten. His brilliant, wonderful Kitten. He didn’t want to embarrass him further.

****  
  


“It’s okay.” Jim said, pulling his face out of Seb’s side. “Let’s try the Disney one, please.” He said, looking up at Seb.  Seb nodded with a smile.

Sebastian lead them up to the ticket booth, paying for their tickets. He handed the stub to Jim to keep if he wanted to. They went to the refreshment stand, and Sebastian delighted in loading them up with snacks. Popcorn with dripping butter, sodas and candy for Jim’s sweet tooth. After they had all they could carry, Seb lead them into the theater and into the back of the rows. They settled in and Seb chuckled. “This is what Rina would call a cheesy date.” he said. “Cliche.” He looked over at Jim and smiled, taking his hand in his own. He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles in a tender gesture. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

****  
  


The house lights dimmed and the screen flickered to life. Jim felt his eyes glue themselves to the flickering images. It was a new experience. Watching the larger than life images that were presenting themselves for his entertainment.

Jim hadn’t had a television in his home. It was only something he had seen through shop windows or a pub. Sometimes, he would catch a flickering image on the television at the pub at the hotel where he had worked.  Sebastian had one in his dorm, but they only watched a few movies… and even then only in part because they always ended  up snogging through it instead.

Jim knew enough about dating that he had heard stories about what might have happened in the darkened theatres between two people on a date, but he couldn’t understand  why they would do anything but watch the movie.

****  
  


The credits began to roll up the screen and Jim was mezmerized. He turned slowly towards Sebastian, his eyes wide and a small grin playing at the edges of his lips.

“Can…. can we see it again?” he asked quietly, his voice full of awe.

Sebastian smiled. His stomach rumbled with hunger and he chuckled. “Yes.” he said, getting up out of his seat and leading them back to the ticket counter. His stomach protested again. “However, the next show is um…. in ten minutes. And I need to eat something more than popcorn and candy.” Jim pouted. “I found a great pizza place down the block. New York Style. The owner is from Brooklyn. It’s close. We can catch the next show after that in um…. three quarters of an hour. Alright?”

“Fine.” Jim said with a bit of a huff. Seb kissed him on the nose, before heading out of the cinema and towards the pizza place.

****  
  


Over the course of the weekend, Sebastian was convinced to take Jim to see the movie four additional times. When Sabrina came to visit after they had moved into their own flat, Seb had asked her to bring something over for Jim. It was a copy of every Disney movie she could get on video and they watched the television for hours.

“Sebby… look… look at how funny that is. I can’t believe they did that.” Jim said as he and Seb watched another movie on a rainy Saturday afternoon. Seb leaned over and gave Jim a kiss on his temple. “What was that for?”

Sebastian shrugged. He didn’t know how to tell his boyfriend that he adored how awed he was by something designed for children. And at the same time how heartbroken he was at the childhood left behind at the hands of his father.

****  
  


–---------------------------------------------------

Sitting back on the sofa of their flat, twenty odd years later, Sebastian smiled at Jim as he laughed at the same words uttered by the blue creature on the television screen. He rubbed his back a bit and looked down to see their daughter and niece, curled up into a nest of blankets and pillows at their feet. It was early days for their daughter Bri to be living with them. So, while Seb’s sister Rina was off saving the world one court battle at a time, Hope was staying with them. Seb settled back to finish watching Jim watch the movie.

The credits began to roll up the screen and Seb turned it off, stepping carefully around the bundles of children on the floor. “I’ll get Bri, you get Hope.” he whispered in the now silent room. Jim nodded and they each bent down to carry the girls to Bri’s room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim and Seb settled into their own bed, a few kisses exchanged as they cuddled close. “So… part of Bri’s game this evening was to tell each other why that was the movie you chose to share.” Seb said. “Care to tell me?”

****  
  


“It was my first movie.” Jim said simply. He pressed his lips to Seb’s chin in a light kiss. “Don’t you remember? It...it was so amazing to me. Those movies meant for children. But… they… they brought something into my life that was lacking.” he admitted quietly.

Jim always had a hard time expressing the limited experiences he had as a child. And despite that or even in light of it, neither Sebastian nor Sabrina embraced it. They made it their mission to make sure he kept up with all the Disney movies both modern and classic. Sabrina even went as far as sending copies of ones she found for him throughout the years.

Sebastian nodded at the memory. “It wasn’t that Rina nor I saw it as a childish thing. We both saw it… well… heartbreaking to be honest. To have you be in a position that you were… that things we both thought everyone should experience… you know.” Seb said stumbling over his words. He hated talking about how much he had when Jim hadn’t much when they were younger. It was such an injustice to him and he shook his head. Seb settled further into the bed, the long quiet night of movies and two active children in their home taking it’s toll on him. “We’ll watch it again in the morning with the girls. Just the four of us. And you can tell them….” he paused to yawn, continuing a bit more drowsily, “all about your own Genie of the Lamp that brought all the riches of Agrabah to your feet. And how you fell in love with the tiger.”

Seb pressed himself closer to Jim, his eyes falling closed. Yet he hummed under his breath, smiling. He pressed his lips against Jim’s neck, feeling the pulse under the skin. “Let me share this whole new world with you….” before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
